Lucky Charm (Boondock Saints love story)
by ReedusLove70
Summary: When your boyfriend, Kyle is killed, you seek out revenge on the men who killed him, the Saints. What will happen though when you get unexpectedly close with Murphy and Connor McManus?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kyle baby! I'm home." You said as you walked into Kyle's luxurious apartment. Ever since he had gotten out of jail, he's been living it large. Wondering what was taking so long, you yelled again, "Kyle, where are you?"

Still no response, you sighed as you went to his bedroom, just in case he was sleeping. You walked into his bedroom and smiled as you saw him laying on his bed. You rolled your eyes as you saw pennies resting over his eyes. He was probably drunk as heck again. You walked quietly over to him and shook him lightly, "Kyle, I brought you food."

Still no response.

You shook him harder, "Kyle?"

Still no response.

You irritated, rolled him over on his side and quickly pulled away as your hand came in contact with some warm, sticky substance. You looked at your hand and you saw blood. You gasped, "Oh no! Kyle, no!" You frantically checked for a pulse and made the sickening discovery that there was none.

You cursed to yourself, "The Saints..."

You pulled out your phone and quickly dialed 911.

?: "Hello?"

You: "This is Stephanie, my boyfriends been shot, I think he's dead."

?: "Where are you sweetheart?"

You: "Umm.. 5756 Rain Street, the first apartment to the right. Apartment number 7829."

?: "Alright, help will be on the way."

You: "T-thank you."

You turned off the phone that was now covered in blood and dropped it on floor. You ran to the restroom and grabbed a towel, then you pressed it on Kyle's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

You could hear the distant sounds of sirens as they made their way to the apartment. About 5 minutes later, the cops and emergency medical people were busting into the bedroom.

Before you knew it, you were being dragged out of the room by a few policemen, who were fairly kind.

Cop 1: "What's your name sweetie?"

You: "Stephanie.."

Cop 1: "I'm sorry Stephanie, but this is now a crime scene and your going to have to leave."

You: *Nodded*

Cop 1: "Do you need a ride home?"

You: "No, I have a car."

Cop 1: *Let go of you* "Alright honey, be careful."

Cop 2: "Go home and rest.. alright?"

You: *Nodded*

You walked away from the cops and exited the apartment, once you were out of the building, you ran to your car and slammed the door shut. You then started your car and sped away from the apartment as fast as you could.

You were surprised that you didn't get caught by the cops because you sped home back to your house all the way. You slowed down as you pulled up in your driveway.

You had a bid fancy house, the driveway was made of marble and so was the walkway to the front door of the house. The garage door was an earthy green, your favorite color. The front door and shutters were painted to match the garage door too. The house color was a clean white color, as it had been recently re-painted.

There was several multicolored rose bushes planted in the front yard of the 2-story house.

You parked the car and turned it off. Then you climbed out of your 1999 mustang that was the new model for the year.

You walked up the driveway and the walkway until you came to your front door. You turned the handle and apparently the door was left unlocked because the door opened right away. You stepped inside your house and closed and locked the door behind you.

You walked into the kitchen and your mom smiled at you, "Happy 26th birthday sweetie!"

You just nodded and said, "Thanks, but there's nothing really happy about it, the Saints, got Kyle..."

Your mom stared at you in shock as she sat the fresh baked cookies she had made you on the counter top. She briskly walked over to you and once she reached you, she embraced you in a tight hug. A tear ran down her cheek, "I'm so sorry Stephanie."

You shrugged, "The Saints are the ones that's going to be sorry, cause I'm gonna kill both of those brothers."

Your mom pulled away from you and looked at you with concern, "Now, think about that for a minute, if y-"

You cut your mom off, "I have thought about it. They killed Kyle, I'm killing them." You threw your hands in the air in exasperation, "Who gave them the license to kill anyways?"

Your mom quietly said, "No one, but that doesn't mean you can kill them. The public loves them, they're like superheroes, killing the bad guys."

You looked at the ceiling as you said, "Screw the public, and screw the Saints! Kyle had a bad habit of stealing, he wasn't a bad guy. Now, I'm getting my revenge!"

Your mom stood there helpless as you brushed past her and grabbed the hand rifle hanging by the door. You then unlocked the front door, opened it and ran out of the house, with rifle in hand and slamming the door behind you.

You went back to your car and opened the door, climbed in, slammed the door, started the car, and drove off. You drove at the speed limit to your friend Jessica's house. When you got there, you parked the car and turned it off. Then you got out and shut the door. After you were out of the car, you walked up to Jessica's house, you call Jessica, Jess for short.

Jess opened the door, "Hi Stephanie, you look mad."

You nodded, "I'm ticked, can I come in?"

Jess nodded, "Sure." She then stepped aside to let you into her house. You walked into the house and Jess shut the door behind you.

You both walked over and sat on the couch and you said to her while facing the tv, "Turn on the news."

Jess did so and about 10 minutes into the news channel, a headline came up. It said, 'Most recent victim of the Saints...' Then there was a picture of Kyle on the screen with his name under it, Kyle Newman.

Jess looked at you shocked.

You just nodded and pointed to the t.v for her to listen to it.

A news lady came on the screen and made the announcement, "Today, the Saints strike again, ridding this city of dangerous criminals. Their most recent victim was discovered today on his apartment bed by his girlfriend Stephanie Singleton. We would have liked to have Stephanie here to talk with us, but unfortunately she can't be contacted right now. For all you Saints fans, your heroes are making this city safer. That's all we have for now, keep cheering the Saints on!"

You grabbed the tv remote and clicked the tv off. You then looked over at Jess, "I'm getting my revenge for Kyle's death, I'm killing the Saints."

Jess shook her head, "You can't do that Stephanie, they have too many fans, too many people love them and I'm sorry to say this to you because I know it's not what you want to hear, but the Saints are the good guys here."

You glanced dangerously at Jess, "Good guys or not, they're about to be dead guys."

You stood up and got off the couch while asking Jess, "Are you in or not?"

Jess shook her head, "Heck no, I love the Saints!"

You rolled your eyes and then walked to the front door of Jess's house. You opened the door, walked out and closed it behind you.

Then you got in your car and drove home. After you were home, you parked the car, and turned it off. Then you got out of your expensive car and walked to the front door of your house. You knocked on the door because it was locked and you didn't have your house keys with you.

After a few moments, your mom opened the door and when she saw you, she asked, "Where were you?"

You shrugged, "At Jess's house, talking about the Saints."

Your mom nodded as she stepped aside to let you in the house. Once you were in the house, you shut the door behind you.

Your mom asked, "So have you changed your mind? About ending the Saints!"

You shook your head, "Not at all."

Your mom looked disappointedly at you, "I don't think that you have it in you to kill another human being."

You shrugged, "How about three?"

Your mom frowned at you, "I know your upset about Kyle, but remember, killing the Saints won't bring your boyfriend back. I think you need to calm down and eat your birthday cake."

You smirked, "Fine, I'll eat my cake, but I'm not changing my mind."

Your mom sighed in defeat and went into the kitchen with you following close behind her. She warned you, "When your dad gets home, you know that he won't support your idea to kill the Saints."

You rolled your eyes at your mom, "By the time I kill the Saints, he still won't be home yet."

Your mom cut you a piece of cake and put it on a plate with a fork, then she poured you a fresh glass of milk and handed it to you. You took the plate, glass and grabbed a napkin and then sat at the dinner table.

Your mom sighed, "For goodness sake, it's your 26th birthday, stop thinking of ways to get thrown in prison!"

You smirked as you took a sip of milk, "I won't get thrown in prison if I don't get caught."

Your mom half laughed, "And you think that not getting caught is going to be easy?"

You shrugged, "The Saints haven't gotten in trouble."

Your mom looked sternly at you, "Yet."

You laughed and then finished eating your cake and drinking your glass of milk. Then you took it into the kitchen and sat it in the sink.

Your mom laughed at you, "Are you going to wash those off?"

You smirked, "Nope."

Your mom rolled your eyes at you as you went upstairs to your room.

When you were upstairs, you closed your door and turned the lights off. Then you climbed into your bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, you woke up and took a shower and brushed your teeth and hair. You changed into a black t-shirt and black jeans. Yes, you felt like dressing in all black today.

You put on some makeup and then walked downstairs.

Your mom saw you and greeted you, "Morning sweetie.. whats with the all black look?"

You shrugged, "I'm just in a mood to wear black."

Your mom nodded, "Do you want breakfast?"

You shook your head, "Nah, not hungry." You then slipped your shoes on and then your jacket.

Your mom questioned you, "Where are you going this early in the morning?"

You shrugged, "Out, I'm not a teenager."

Your mom looked at you trying to tell you to watch your attitude but you just ignored it. Then you looked at your mom, "Hey, I love you."

Your mom smiled, "I love you too.. whatever your doing, just please be careful, and don't do anything stupid... ok?"

You rolled your eyes at your over worried mom, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Then you walked over to the front door and grabbed your handgun. You stuck it down your belt and then opened the front door and walked out of your house, shutting the door behind you.

You went to your car and climbed in it, shut the door and drove away. You were going to find the Saints. And you had a hunch on where they could be based on what you had read in the internet before.

You went to the nearest bar and pulled your car up. You parked it in the parking lot and turned it off before getting our of the car and shutting the door. After you were out of the car, you walked up to the entrance of the bar and walked inside. You immediately smelt the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes which quickly brought back your past.

You saw two guys with leather jackets and short hair sitting at the bar. You walked up, wondering if they could possibly be the Saints that you so badly wanted to take out.

You sat by one of them and quickly looked over at them to see if it was one of the brothers. You watched out of the corner of your eye as he picked up his drink. Sure enough, on his right hand, was the word AEQUITAS.

You smirked, you had found the Saints, it was almost too little of a challenge.

The bar tender who happened to be an old man came over to you and asked, "What would you want?"

You sighed, "The special please."

The old man nodded and poured you some wine. Then handed you the glass and you paid for it.

The guy that you were setting next to looked over at you coldly and you looked back at him.

You needed to find a way to get yourself alone with these two guys so that you would have a good chance of getting rid of them. You dropped your wallet on purpose pretending it was an accident.

The man bent down and picked up your wallet for you and handed it to you. You noticed that he looked like he was only in his early thirties, you couldn't help but admit he was attractive. Still, you would kill him and his brother as soon as you got the chance. You informed him, "You look familiar, have I seen you somewhere?"

The guy smirked as he reached out a hand to shake your hand.

When you accepted he said in an Irish accent, "Murphy McManus, exactly 1/2 of the McManus brothers."

You smiled, that meant he was exactly 1/3 of the men that killed your boyfriend. You laughed lightly, "Well Murphy, I've heard a lot about you, cause your one of the Saints."

Murphy nodded and put his finger to his lips as a smirk played across his face, "Yes, I am."

You smirked back at him, "Well, I have an idea, how about you and the rest of the Saints meet me out back for a smoke?"

Murphy nodded, "Sure."

You smirked knowing that your plan was working.

You drank your drink and Murphy drank his and then you touched Murphy's arm seductively while whispering in his ear, "Get your boys and meet me out back."

Murphy gave you thumbs up signaling they he understood what to do.

You smiled to yourself as you got down from the stool you were sitting on and then you walked put the back door of the bar.

You waited behind the building for what seemed like 5 minutes until Murphy, his brother and the third guy came along.

Murphy introduced them to you, he pointed to his brother, "This is my brother Connor." Then he pointed to the Italian guy, "And this is our friend Rocco."

You nodded as you lit a cigarette, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Stephanie."

The guys greeted you and then also went on to light their cigarettes. You stood there in silence for a little while then once you saw the guys were seemingly relaxed, you walked over to Murphy who was standing up against the side of the building while smoking. You then put out your cigarette and quickly reached for your gun.

You drew your gun fast and held it against Murphy's throat. Murphy froze in place, not wanting to make any sudden movements that may cost him his life.

Connor yelled at you, "What the H**l do you think yer doing?!"

You didn't take your eyes off Murphy as you replied to Connor, "I'm avenging my boyfriends death."

Connor pulled out his gun and pointed it at you, "Drop the gun Stephanie."

You shook your head and smirked, "No, I'm in control right now, I got half of the McManus brothers life in my hands right now. If my good pal Murph here dies, then the Saints are over. That's what I want you killed my f***ing boyfriend!"

Connor nodded, "May he rest in heaven."

You shook your head, "Heaven, or Hell, your the reason he's dead!"

Connor hesitated for a moment, "Im sorry for your loss, but he was a criminal, it's our calling from God to take out the evil in this world. He was evil!"

You looked away from Murphy for a moment, "He made bad choices, he wasn't evil!"

Then you felt a foot kicking you in the side before you fell to the ground passed out.

Meanwhile...

*Bam* Conner slapped Murphy across the face, "How dare you let your guard down like that enough to let her have you cornered like that?!"

Murphy, "I didn't know she was gonna fricken hold a gun to my throat!"

Connor sighed, "Forget that, she's passed our on the ground, what are we gonna do with her now?"

Rocco spoke up, "I say we kill her."

Murphy looked disgustedly at his friend, "Kill her?! She's innocent."

Connor laughed, "She held a fun to your throat man, of course she's innocent!"

Murphy looked annoyed, "I mean she don't match the type of people we consider bad people."

Connor laughed, "Everyone, Murphy here gots a crush!"

Murphy's face turned red, "Do not!"

Connor, "Do to!"

Murphy: "Shut up Connor!"

Connor: "Murphy's got a big ol' crush!"

Murphy: "Quit!"

Connor: "Murphy likes Stephanie!"

Murphy: "I do f*ckin not!"

Connor: "Crush crush crush!"

Murphy, now enraged ran and tackled Connor to the ground. They fought and threw punches at each other until they gave up and accepted they were an equal match, which didn't happen until they were both bloody and bruised.

Finally, they both got back up on their feet and Murphy suggested, "Why don't we take her back to our place an keep an eye on her?"

Connor and Rocco nodded in agreement.

You woke up in the afternoon tied to a chair. Also, blindfolded. You wiggled in your chair trying to get loose and free the duck tape from your mouth.

Finally, you heard a set of footsteps coming your way and pretty soon the blindfold was taken off of your face.

The first person you saw was Murphy.

You rolled your eyes as thoughts of his attractiveness crossed your mind.

Murphy said to you calmly, "Now don't scream, we're not going to hurt you and even I'd you do scream, there isn't anyone around but me and the guys so no one else will hear you... understood?"

You nodded and Murphy gently removed the duck tape from your mouth, allowing you to talk. Though, you chose not to.

You watched as Connor walked into the room with a tray of food and went over to you, sitting the food on the table beside you. Connor smiled politely at you as he took a knife and cut the rope that held you to the chair.

Once you were freed, you tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in your side from where Murphy kicked you. You gasped at the pain and says back down.

Connor nodded, "Yea, Murphy kicked you pretty hard, we can get you some pain killers in no time to help the pain until we get you all fixed up in you want us to."

You looked confusedly at Connor, "Why would you guys want to help me? I tried to kill all of you."

Murphy laughed from where he was standing behind you, "Trust us, you don't have a chance to go up against us all at the same time."

You shrugged, "I might, have the Strength to put up a good fight."

It was Connor who laughed this time, "Not in that condition sweetheart, we've put down several rooms of people before."

You nodded, "Yea, I know.. That doesn't mean that they were prepared though."

Connor laughed, "This was yer plan to kill all three of us, and Murph knocked you out in one kick."

Rocco spoke up, "I was gonna kill you, but they didn't let me."

Murphy smirked, "He really would have, me and Connor saved your life... ya really wanna kill us now?"

You stared Murphy intently, "You killed my boyfriend."

Connor pondered that for a moment, "What was his name?"

You stared at the floor as you thought of Kyle, "Kyle Newman."

Rocco laughed, "We just greased that guy last night!"

Murphy, you and Connor looked at Rocco with annoyance that told him to shut up. He did so and then Murphy said, "He was a thief."

You rolled your eyes, "He made bad choices but... he wasn't a bad man."

Connor went over to the table and grabbed the Bible. He brought it over to you and pointed at it saying, "According to this book he was, 'Thou shall not steal."

You stared at the Bible and said, "I live by that book well enough to know it is against killing to."

Murphy explained, "God came to us and called us out to rid the city of evil. We have Gods permission."

You stared at the brothers and muttered, "Whatever."

Then you tried to get out of the chair but fell back down on it. You groaned, Murphy had kicked you hard.

Connor nodded, "You can leave as soon as your well again."

You looked threateningly at him, "I want to go home, now!" You fiddled around your waistband in search of your gun you had taken to the bar.

Murphy smirked, "We took your gun, we're not stupid you know."

You rolled your eyes as the three guys began to walk towards the door. You muttered after them, "Oh sure."

None of them seemed to hear you, they all just walked out the door and shut it behind him. Then you heard the door lock.

You sighed, "Great, now I'm their captive." You looked over at the food and glass of water that Connor had brought you. You shrugged, it looked appetizing.

You reached for the tray and put it on your lap. You began to eat and then after your food was gone, you drank your water. After you were finished with your meal, you stared at the clock and watched the seconds tick by.


	2. Chapter 2

You sighed, and closed your eyes, you could be here for a while, your real question was in all honesty, why these guys were supposedly helping you.

You tried again to stand up and winced as pain shot up your spine, you managed to bear it and stay on your feet though. You slowly walked or limped over to the door and tried to turn the handle, then you remembered that it was locked. You sighed as you ran your hands through your hair and walked over to a table, leaning on it for support.

You heard footsteps coming up the stairs and you quickly grabbed the metal clock that was sitting on the table.

The door handle turned slowly and then the door creaked open, Murphy came in and looked at your chair, seeing that you weren't there, a look of confusion came across his face.

You smirked and called out to Murphy, "Over here."

Murphy looked over at you quickly and began to walk over to you.

You half laughed to yourself, "I wouldn't come over here if I were you." You held the metal clock up so Murphy would pay attention to it and realize that you could hurt him.

Murphy reached his hand down to his waistband and quickly withdrew a handgun. He popped the safety off and aimed it at you, threatening to shoot.

You looked at Murphy intently and he looked back at you with the same intent look before slowly walking over to you.

You didn't take your eyes off him, when he finally was standing right in front of you, you raised the metal clock to hit him. Before you could hit him tough, he grabbed the clock right out of your hands and threw it across the room.

You looked at him with slight non obvious fear in your eyes. You asked him, "How did you kill him?"

Murphy looked to the ground for a second before looking back up at you and saying in his Irish voice, "Get off the f*cking table and drop to your knees."

You looked at him with uncertainty of his intentions, but no longer having a weapon, you did as he said. Murphy walked behind you in silence, and then the door opened and you saw Connor come into the room.

He looked at Murphy and mouthed something, then nodded. Connor then walked behind you also and you soon felt two cool guns pressed against the back of your head. You swallowed your fear, knowing your life could be taken at any given moment. They then recited their prayer.

You heard their guns click and then the brothers started laughing as they removed their guns from the back of your head. You sighed in relief and fell face down on the floor. Your breathing was heavy and you still felt shivers of fear tingle up and down your spine. You could still hear them saying their prayer in your head and you thought that it was rather sexy- wait, no. You denied it, that was definitely not sexy. The guys set their guns on the table and then laughed some more.

You ended up laughing with them, if you can't beat him, why not join them right? You thought, holding grudges wouldn't bring Kyle back, and to the Saints, they were doing what they felt God had called them to do, rid the world of evil. Kyle wasn't evil, but you had to admit, he was dangerous.

So then you decided that you wouldn't try to kill the Saints. You wouldn't help them either though.

You got up from the ground and weakly stood up straight again. You winced in pain from your side that Murphy kicked.

Connor must have noticed that you were still hurting because he walked over to you and let you lean on him for support and he took you back to your chair so that you could sit down and relax.

You awkwardly thanked him, though Murphy was too busy laughing his butt off about him and Connor scaring you. You rolled your eyes at Murphy as he poorly attempted to control himself.

Connor looked at you in concern and with his sexy Irish accent, he asked you, "Can I get you anything for the pain?"

You shrugged, "A doctor would be nice."

Connor nodded, "Alright." Then he looked over at Murphy, "Murph, the jokes over, we need to take Stephanie to the doctor."

Murphy calmed himself down and came over to where you and Connor were he asked, "She hurt that bad?"

You nodded and grunted through your teeth, trying to control your attitude, "You might have broke one or more of my freakin ribs!"

Connor looked at Murphy and sarcastically said, "Man, she tried to kill you and you had to break one of her ribs? Are you f*ckin kidding me?"

Connor and Murphy chuckled a bit to themselves and then Murphy said, "Alright, let's get her to the doctor."

Connor nodded, then they went on either side of you and you put your hands on their shoulders for support.

Once you were standing, you slid your arms over their shoulders so that they could support you better.

Then, with effort, you and the brothers exited the room and left the building.

You finally made it to their car and they helped you get in the back seat. After you were in the back seat, they shut the door behind you and you buckled. Then they went around to the front doors and opened them, got in, closed them, turned the car on, turned the radio up ridiculously loud and Murphy began to drive to the doctors.

It took about a half an hour and then you finally arrived at the hospital. You pointed out, "I wanted to go to the doctors, not the hospital."

Connor turned around in his seat, "Too bad, your going to the hospital."

You rolled your eyes and sighed, "Fine."

10 minutes later...

You were being wheeled into a hospital room and despite the nurses protests, Connor and Murphy would not leave your side. You had to admit, they actually acted concerned about you and as much as you hated to admit it, they were really being pretty sweet.

The nurse finally parked the bed in an unoccupied room and left you alone with Connor and Murphy while you waited on the doctor.

Connor looked out the hospital window nervously and Murphy was just looking at you with concern. Murphy asked you, "Is there anyone I can call, you know to come up here?"

You nodded, "Yea, my mom." You told Murphy your moms phone number and he dialed it into the hospital phone.

The phone rang and rang until you faintly heard your mom pick up the phone. You told Murphy to put the phone on speaker so he did so.

Your mom: "Hello?"

Murphy: "Hey, this is a friend of Stephanie's, she's been injured and is in he hospital."

Your mom: "Injured? How?! Is she okay?"

Murphy acted as if he didn't know what to say so you took the phone from him.

You: "I'm fine mom, I just fell down some steps at my friends house, really jacked up my side. I think I might have broken a rib or two."

Your mom: "Do you want me to come up there?"

You: "Only if you want to, don't feel like you have to though."

Your mom: "It's ok sweetie, I'll be there soon, I love you."

You: "Alright, I love you too mom. Bye."

Your mom: "Bye sweetie." *Click*

You: *click*

You sat the phone down and looked at the ceiling and sighed.

Murphy looked over at you confused, "You, didn't tell her that I kicked you?"

You shook your head, "Nah, it's the least I could do."

Within an hour your mom walked through the doors of your hospital room and hurried to your bedside. She asked in a concerned motherly tone, after glancing at the saints, "Are you sure you fell down the stairs?"

You nodded, "Yea."

Your mom didn't look convinced, as she whispered, "What are these two guys doing here?" your mom asked as she gestured to Connor and Murphy.

You sighed as you thought of an answer, "They were at my friends house when I fell and they wanted to make sure I was ok. Now they won't leave."

Your mom looked at you and shook her head slightly, as she lowered her voice, "I know they're the Saints. Now, you are going to tell me why your hanging out with them later. Ok?"

You sighed, "Fine, does dad know I'm in the hospital?"

Your mom nodded, "Yea, he's taking a plane home."

You rolled your eyes, "He didn't need to do that."

Your mom shrugged, "He wants to make sure your ok."

You shook your head, "I'm hoping to get out of here by tonight."

Connor looked over at you from where he was standing at the window, he smirked, "You that eager to get away from us?"

You laughed lightly, but your tone was serious, "Yes, I am."

Murphy looked at the ground almost looking upset. While Connor let his attention drift back to staring out the window.

About 5 minutes passed in silence before you could hear the loud sound of police sirens. Connor looked at Murphy nervously and said, "We've got to get out of here."

Murphy nodded in understanding, "Let's go."

Connor and Murphy walked to the door and as they walked past your bed, Connor said with a wink, "Be careful."

Murphy added in, "And stay safe."

You nodded at the guys and a smirk came across your face as they left the room.

After they left, your mom got up and shut the door and then came back over to your bed. She looked honestly confused, "Whats going on? I thought you wanted them dead, now your their friend?"

You laughed lightheartedly, "I'm not their friend, we're just acquaintances that are on good terms."

Your mom smirked, "You think they're attractive."

You were caught off guard, "What?! They killed Kyle, how could you think that I think they're attractive?!"

Your mom looked at you seriously, "Well, for one, Kyle wasn't always the nicest person to be around, he was dangerous, he almost shot you, and he was put in jail for thievery for three years."

You looked at the ground, "I guess Kyle did deserve it. Still though, I do not have a crush on Murphy and Connor."

You thought to yourself, 'I can't have a crush on them... I- just can't. It's not like I pay attention to their sexy voices, hot and attractive looks, or their gorgeous blue eyes, contagious laughter, amazing smiles, or even their nice and toned muscular bodies.'

Your mom looked at you, "Wow, you find them sexy, attractive, hot, and charming."

You looked at your mom in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Your mom laughed, "You were thinking out loud sweetie."

You hesitated for a moment before asking, "I-I said all of that out loud?"

Your mom laughed some more and nodded, "Yea, and you were smiling the whole time. You really have fallen for these guys haven't you?"

You tried your best to look shocked, "No, I really haven't. Just because I think they're good looking doesn't mean I like them. Heck, I hope that me and them don't ever cross paths ever again."

Your mom looked at you in disbelief, "That's what your telling yourself now."

You rolled your eyes, "I have not fallen for the Saints." Though you knew, deep inside, that you might be going down that road.

The doctor came in before long and your mom stepped back to get out of the way as the doctor rolled your bed out of the room and to the x-ray room.

The young male doctor looked at you and attempted to make conversation as he draped a lead blanket over your body, covering everywhere except your head. He said, "I heard the Saints had been spotted in the building, and don't hate me, but I'm not a fan. So, I called the cops."

You looked at the doctor in annoyance, "How can you not be a fan of the Saints?! They're like, so sweet, well, at least the brothers are sweet. They won't hurt anyone who is innocent so as long as your innocent, you shouldn't hate them. That's terrible that you would drive them out of the hospital like that, what if they were visiting someone?"

The doctor laughed, "Like who would they be visiting?"

You stared at the doctor intently, "Someone that they care about and someone they want to stay safe."

The doctor rolled his eyes, as he started to get mad, "Well, they're not gonna make it past today."

You got a bit nervous, "Why?"

The doctor shrugged, "I know of some guys that are gonna jump and kill them, right out front of their supposed hideout tonight."

You looked at the doctor, "Are you kidding?"

The doctor shook his head with a smirk, "Nope, all this chaos will finally be over."

You nodded, trying to stay calm, "Hey, I have to go pee, can you take this blanket off me please? Before you start the x-ray machine?"

The young doctor nodded and lifted the lead blanket off of you. You got up out of the bed and calmly walked out of the room and back to your hospital room.

Your mom saw you and looked surprised that you were back already, and without the doctor, and without your bed also. She asked, "What are you doing?"

You answered her briskly, ignoring the searing pain in your side, "Getting out of here."

Your mom looked even more confused, "Why?"

You answered shortly, "The guys need me."

Without waiting for a reply, you grabbed your clean clothes your mom had brought you from home and ran to the bathroom. You took off your hospital gown and threw it to the floor. Then you opened your bag of clean clothes and took out your underwear and bra. You quickly put your underwear and bra on. After they were on, you took out your pants and put them on. Then you took out your shirt and put it on.

After you were totally dressed, you exited the bathroom.

Your mom looked at you in concern, "Stephanie, you have to stay here until the hospital releases you, you could have a broken rib."

You looked at your mom, frantic, "And Connor and Murphy's lives could be on the line."

Your mom tried to stop you, "I can't let you go, your already hurt!"

You nodded as you slipped your shoes on. Then you looked at her, "They helped me, I have to help them." Then you stood up straight and began to walk to the door.

Your mom tried to stop you by jumping between you and the door while saying, "If you go, you could get killed!"

You nodded as you slipped past your mom and out the door, "I know."

After you were out the door, and back in the hallway, you saw the doctor that was supposed to do your x-ray talking to someone. His back was to you though, so you took that as an opportunity to sneak past him.

You suck past him quickly, and ran as fast as you could to the elevators despite the severe pain in your side.

You hit the button that said 'main lobby' and soon, the elevator came to a stop once it reached its destination. You calmly walked through the lobby, so that you wouldn't arise suspicion. Then you walked to the exit doors of the hospital, and opened the door. You walked out of the hospital, and let the door slam behind you and victory.

Once you were out of the building, part of you wondered if your mom was being questioned about where you were yet.

You didn't have time to worry about that though. You ran as quickly as you could to the nearest pay phone and inserted a few quarters that you had found in your jeans pockets. Then you dialed Jessica's phone number. It rang a few times before she answered:

Jessica: "Hello?"

You: "Hey Jess, this is Stephanie. Can you pick me up from the City Hospital?"

Jessica: "Yea, but why? Where's your car?"

You: "I'll explain later, I just need a ride."

Jessica: "Alright, I'm on my way."

You: "Thanks." *Click*

You hung up the phone and sat on the bench near it. You pulled your hoodie's hood up over your head and hoped none of the hospital workers would find you.


End file.
